The present disclosure relates to display devices, display panels and electronic apparatus for displaying images.
Recently, display devices capable of performing 3D display are spotlighted. A 3D display displays viewpoint images including parallax (difference in point of view). When a viewer views viewpoint images different from each other with right and left eyes, the viewer recognizes a stereoscopic image with a depth sensation. Also, such a display device has been developed in which three or more images including parallax are displayed, and more natural 3D images are provided to a viewer.
As such display devices, for example, a parallax barrier system and a lenticular lens system are available. These systems are configured to simultaneously display multiple viewpoint images and a viewer watches images different from each other depending on the viewing angle with right and left eyes. For example, JP-A-3-119889 teaches a display device of parallax barrier system in which liquid crystal elements are used as the barrier.
With respect to these display devices of such system, various techniques for improving the image quality have been disclosed. For example, JP-A-2008-249887 teaches a display device which reduces moire caused from relative positional relationship between pixels array and lens or barrier in a display part. Also, for example, JP-A-10-186294 teaches a display device capable of increasing the aperture ratio. Also, for example, JP-A-7-005420 teaches a display device which is capable of displaying images including continuous parallax.